1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of electrical power systems and, more particularly, to an arrangement for the overall handling of removable controls for an electrical device including the installation and removal of controls from a base or other housing portion of the overall device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various arrangements are known for handling and/or operating components and devices. For example, the operating arrangements shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,674,027 is directed to the attachment and retention of a charging tool in an operating mechanism.
While the prior art arrangements may be generally useful, they do not provide a handling arrangement for removable control elements for the secure removal and installation of the removable control elements.